030. The Butler, Nurturing
The Butler, Nurturing (その執事、撫養, Sono Shitsuji, Buyō) is Chapter 30 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At Baron Kelvin's mansion, Joker is seen putting his hair up and putting on make-up in order to greet him. Baron is excited by his presence, asking if "he" is with him, presumably referring to Ciel. Joker says he is not, and that he believes the circus may have been marked by the Yard. Kelvin is excited by the news, saying that the newcomers who invaded their tents must have been Earl Phantomhive and his butler. Excited, he orders Joker to start a banquet, though Joker is worried about the others at the circus, wondering if they should issue orders. Angered, he asks why Joker is talking back to him and implies that he has a certain level of power over Joker's siblings. Subdued, Joker agrees to follow his orders. Back at the circus, the members are packing. Beast asks Wendy if they have time to wait for Joker's return, stating that she would like to talk to him. Wendy says they cannot wait, but she is sure she can talk to him tomorrow. Outside of the tents, Snake approaches Jumbo and Dagger, questioning why they are leaving. Peter tells him they will not be able to perform tonight and threatens Snake, claiming, if he gives a bad performance in their absence, he will kill him. Dagger says they will be back by morning, and Snake flirts with Dagger through his snake Emily. At the Phantomhive townhouse, Ciel is shown to have recovered from his asthma attack, but is still sleeping. Agni and Sebastian leave the room, with the former carrying a sleeping Soma. Agni apologizes for yelling at Sebastian, praising his butler skills, but Prince Soma says he is too mean. Surprised and confused, Sebastian questions this, and Prince Soma elaborates, saying that, when a child is sick, he or she should be fawned over by his or her parents. Since Ciel does not have any parents, it is Sebastian's job to fawn over him and be nice. When Ciel wakes up much later, Sebastian is shown to have taken the advice to heart, attempting to spoon-feed Ciel, who finds his behavior odd. Ciel tells him he is being gross, and to stop it immediately. Sebastian apologizes, helps him dress, and tells him that Elizabeth Midford is at his main house. Ciel says he would like to get the investigation over with, and on their way out, he charms Soma into letting them pass. In an unknown location, Doll is seen stopping with her horse to rest, and contemplates on Ciel, saying she does not think he is with the Yard. William T. Spears is also seen up, talking to a bird, requesting that it send documents to the personnel department. Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Baron Kelvin's manor where they are greeted by Joker. Characters in Order of Appearance *Joker *Kelvin *Beast *Wendy *Snake *Dagger *Jumbo *Peter *Agni *Soma Asman Kadar *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Tanaka *Elizabeth Midford *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Doll *William T. Spears Navigation de:Kapitel 30: Dieser Butler ist fürsorglich pl:030. Ten kamerdyner troszczy się! es:030. Ese Mayordomo, Alimentando it:Capitolo 30 Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc